Crush
by rainbow.room
Summary: Mr. Narumi asks Koko what he thinks a crush is. [2010]


Probably my favorite story. It's not my strongest, I know, but it's just reminds me of my life a bit. Enjoy! And please do review, read my other stories, and check out my poll.

* * *

><p>Walking into class, Kokoro Yome noticed the couples sitting beside each other, holding hands, kissing and displaying too much affection for the public. His nose crinkled with disgust and he prepared his brain for the upcoming shock wave of thoughts. He walked to the corner of the room where he joined his best friend, Sumire Shouda, at their bench. She woke from her nap but made no move to greet him. Before he could say a word, a blast of endearing thoughts and loving words assaulted his mind.<p>

_Eck. What's with everyone going all lovey dovey nowadays? _The fifteen year old boy thought to himself.

_Hotaru and Ruka._

_Mikan and Natsume._

_Anna and Yuu._

_Wakako and Mochu._

_Sumi and—_

"Did I just hear my name, Koko?" His best friend asked, claws splayed out. He nodded nonchalantly but furiously blocked out the dirty schemes running through his head. He looked over at Natsume Hyuuga who had a particularly kinky idea for his girlfriend. Beside him, Sumire sighed and pursed her lips. The thoughts slowed to a stop as Koko concentrated all his attention on her.

"You're right though, everyone's got someone." She said, obviously annoyed at being single.

"Except for you, Permy." He teased, tugging a lock of her now straight hair.

"And you, you dork." She replied, nudging him with her elbow. He smothered her in his arms, making her laugh and try to call for help.

"Didn't you know? I don't need anything but you!" He sing-songed, giving the girl a bear hug before pushing her body under his and tickling at her ribs.

She screeched from underneath him and his body fell into hers, they found that his mouth was just a few inches from hers. They tried to catch their breath and her chest pushed into his so that he could feel her and her bra through the fabric of their shirts. A few seconds later, Koko realized just how sexual they currently looked, with one of her legs wrapped around his torso. Sumire lifted an eyebrow, a blush creeping up to her face, but did not push him away, so they stayed like this until Mr. Narumi cleared his throat. Their teacher stared pointedly at the two in their compromising position. Only then did Koko separate from Sumire's welcoming softness.

"Good morning class! As you remember, I was sick during Valentine's Day last week. And since we were unable to celebrate it together, I'd like you all to write on a piece of paper what you think a crush is." He called out. Then just as quickly, he was out the door.

"Dammit, Pansy. Valentine's Day was weeks ago." Natsume called to the door. His girlfriend, Mikan, merely nudged him and sweetly chastised him.

_How am I supposed to do this?_ Koko thought.

"Well, it's obviously a definition." Sumire rolled her eyes, explaining.

"You can read my mind?" Koko jumped up. "My secret thoughts, my…mind."

"No, of course not, you baka. You're thinking out loud." She flicked his head and continued speaking. "A crush is someone you like as more than a friend."

_Oh._ His eyes widened, understanding.

Sumire tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then continued to work, biting her lip. His stomach flipped and his eyes zeroed in on her cherry red lips.

_Oh._

**15 Minutes Later**

"Koko, seeing as you so nicely disrupted the class earlier, I think you should go ahead and tell us what a crush is." Mr. Narumi said, leaning into his desk. The boy walked to the front of the class.

"What is a crush, Koko?" Narumi asked softly. Koko smiled up at Sumire, who's eyes were narrowed at him.

_Oh. Shit!_ She thought out before he answered, she already knew what he was going to say.

"Permy." Was his confident reply.

In one quick motion she grabbed Hotaru's baka gun and shot him.

"You're supposed to define it not give an example! Idiot. He wasn't asking _who_ your crush was." Sumire hissed at him.

"Ohh. Is that why yours is so long? I just thought you wrote down a bunch of names."

"Baka." She shot him again, eyes narrowed.

"Well, Sumire, why don't you correct him and give us your definition." Narumi suggested and the girl stood up.

She took in a large breath, then looked at Koko's crestfallen face. She sighed and ripped up a new piece of paper from her notebook, cringing at the sound that her sensitive cat-ears caught.

"The things I do for you." She told him, writing something new on the paper. From the front of the room, the boy read her mind.

"…"

"…"

_Really?_

"Really."

_Oh._

"Oh, indeed." She replied, handing her piece of paper to Mr. Narumi just as the bell rang. She walked up to the front and seized his hand, leading him out the door.

_You're the best friend ever, Sumi._

"I know."

Then, with the rest of class, they walked out of the room.

But something was bothering Koko.

"YOU CAN READ MY MIND?"

* * *

><p>Their teacher stayed behind, waiting for the class to leave before checking what all his students wrote.<p>

"What's a crush, Sumire?" Narumi spoke to himself, reading from her paper.

_Koko._

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
